


Burning Desire

by astra_inclinant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New York, Smut, kylo and rey are neighbors, kylo has a cat and it's a nuisance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astra_inclinant/pseuds/astra_inclinant
Summary: Kylo and Rey live in the same building. It's a hot summer night and Rey is lonely and desperate to sleep. If only there were some way to change that...





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Burning Desire by Lana del Rey (psa this song is a BAD INFLUENCE)

Sighing, Rey pushes open the door to her tiny apartment, throws her keys in the little glass bowl on the table, and heads straight for the kitchen. After the twelve hour shift she’s had, she wants nothing more than to crack open an ice-cold beer and relax. It’s not that Rey doesn’t like working at the thrift store; magpie that she is, she loves roving through peoples’ forgotten and discarded treasures, but between the entitled hipsters and her greedy asshole boss, it can get a little tiresome.

The Bud Light is cold in her hands, numbing her fingers as she holds it to her forehead. Her exhaustion isn’t helped by the ninety degree heat. She still hasn’t had the time (or the money) to by a window unit, so the air in the apartment is stale and warm and her skin feels sticky and gross. Rey crosses the room to throw open the only window, but there’s little relief to be had. 

Cracking the tab of the can, she takes a long swig. The beer is sour and not at all refreshing, but it was the cheapest six-pack at the corner bodega and it gets the job done. Already, she can feel the tension in her shoulders easing and the happy mindless buzz sinking in. 

Rey peels off her clothes and heads to the bathroom. She flicks through her Spotify playlists on her phone and puts a random one on shuffle. Normally, she would have more consideration for her neighbors, but she’s tired and a little tipsy and they never seem to have much consideration for her, so she turns up the volume and puts her phone in the sink to amplify the music. Besides, who doesn’t like Lana del Rey?

She stands under the cool spray for what feels like an hour until she’s sufficiently cooled down and scrubbed clean of sweat and city grime. She towels dry and throws on a thin robe, feeling too lazy to search for a pair of clean pajamas, then strides back to the kitchen for another beer. 

Her couch is worn and old but it’s comfortable and doesn’t collapse as she flops down and closes her eyes. Music is still playing from the bathroom and the city noises filter through the open window, sounds of frustrated taxi drivers, jubilant teens out on the town, and the low rumble of the subway all jumbled together. 

Rey has lived in the city long enough that these noises don’t bother her, if anything they’ve become comforting white noise, but one thing she hasn’t been able to get used to is being able to hear her numerous neighbors’ going about their daily, noisy lives. It’s well past 10 o’clock, so _why why why_ is there what sounds like a small child running up and down the hallway? Rey holds back a frustrated groan, hoping that the parent will show up to contain their unruly offspring. 

The pattering doesn’t stop, though, as the kid continues to race up and down the hall. Then there’s a thud as something bumps into her door and then a loud yowling. Rey realizes no one is going to stop this apparent tantrum that’s going on. She gets up, hoping the kid isn’t hurt or anything, and opens the door. 

Confused, Rey looks left, then right. There’s no child anywhere to be seen. The hallway appears to be empty, so she starts to consider that either she was hearing things or the building is haunted. She’s leaning towards haunted when a black shape appears from the direction of the stairwell and races down the hall towards her. The creature stops in front of her and begins to wind its lithe body around her legs. 

It’s a — cat? At least, Rey _thinks_ it’s a cat, but with its big ears and triangular head and dear god it’s yowling again — _are cats supposed to make that noise? —_ it doesn’t resemble any cat she’s seen before. Frowning, she bends down to stroke its soft shiny fur. It immediately rolls over and starts purring and she can’t help smiling despite her confusion.

“Where did you come from, hmm?” There is no collar or name tag, but it looks too well-taken care of to be a stray. “You’re not even supposed to be in the building.” Much to Rey’s chagrin, the landlord was quite insistent that his tenants not even have a gerbil in his precious building. 

She’s still crouching down to pet the cat when a man comes thundering down the stairs, throwing open the fire door and looking around a bit frantically. Her head snaps up when she sees the man, and when he sees her, he half-jogs over. 

The man is positively massive from her position on the floor, and even as she stands he towers over her. The cat yowls and starts rubbing against his legs. He stoops down and picks up the cat and it sounds like an old muscle car with how loud it’s purring.

“Goddamn cat,” he mumbles, trying to hide how out of breath he is. Rey looks him over; as tall and broad and _muscular_ he is, she gulps, she’s pretty sure she would remember seeing him around the building before. He looks at her awkwardly like he doesn’t know if he should say anything then takes half a step to turn away, and maybe it’s the beer talking, but she stops him.

“Um, so that’s your cat, then?” Not the most brilliant line she’s ever come up with, but then she wants to make sure that _is_ actually his cat. She feels oddly responsible for it, nuisance that it was, and heaven forbid this guy is some kind of cat-napper. 

The man eyes her up and down and Rey is suddenly cognizant of the fact that she’s only wearing a thin short robe. “Yeah,” he says, and his voice is deep and a little embarrassed. “Sorry if he was bothering you, he’s kind of an escape artist. I’ve been looking all over for him.”

Rey smiles a little. “No, it’s fine, he was keeping me company. I was feeling a little lonely tonight.” One of his eyebrows twitches up and she could almost kick herself with how forward that sounded, especially with the late hour and her state of undress. The man’s dark eyes slide down to the vee of her robe. “So what’s his name? I’ve just been calling him ‘it’,” she tries to redirect the conversation.

The man’s eyes snap back up to hers and he clears his throat. “Uh, Jabba. He was my mother’s, some kind of inside joke. I mostly just call him ‘goddamn cat’,” he gives a little half smile and Rey really regrets having a couple of beers tonight. She’s sure they’re the reason her knees are a little weak. 

“So when did they start allowing pets? I never got a memo or anything,” Rey asks, genuinely curious. She wasn’t lying when she said she’d been feeling lonely, maybe a gerbil would be sufficient company. The tall man blushes, pulling the cat closer to his chest, but meets her eyes with a suddenly flinty glare. Then it dawns on her. “Did you smuggle a cat in the building?” she asks, somewhat impressed. 

The man's expressive face goes from worried to pleading to intimidating and back again as he tries to figure out what tactic to use to silence her. “Please don't tell anyone about him. I’ll make sure he doesn’t get out again, I’ll pay you, if you want—”

Rey holds up her hands to stop him, laughing a little. "Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in. I happen to like cats.” She steps forward and reaches out to stroke the feline purring contently in its owner's rather muscular arms. Her mouth feels a little dry as her hand accidentally brushes his chest. “What’s your name?” She has to tilt her head up to meet his eyes, standing this close to him.

The man’s eyes are dark and half-focused as he meets her gaze. “Kylo,” he tells her quietly, almost a whisper.

“Well, Kylo, I won’t tell anyone about your cat on one condition,” and she’s half-whispering to match his tone. She sees him swallow. “You have to let me play with Jabba every now and then. I wasn’t kidding when I said I was lonely.” Then she takes a step back and walks to her door. “I should really be getting to bed,” she says. “Nice meeting you, Jabba. And you, Kylo.” 

Kylo is standing there in the middle of the hallway holding his cat with a dumbfounded look on his face as she turns to her door. “Wait,” he calls out to her, “what’s your name?” 

“I’m Rey,” she tells him with a smile. “I’ll see you around, Kylo.” With that, she turns away from him and opens the door.

It clicks closed behind her and the air in her apartment is still and hot and her skin is covered in a fine layer of sweat again. She walks over to the fridge and grabs another beer, standing in front of the open door for a minute in an attempt to cool off. 

Rey flops back on the couch restlessly and holds the cold can of beer to her forehead, then her neck, then slides it down to the bare vee of skin exposed by her robe. It doesn’t help. If anything, it makes her blood feel like it’s on fire. 

She lets out a frustrated whine and places the can on the side table. Then she grabs the remote and turns the TV on, flicking through the channels at light speed looking for something, _anything_ to distract her from the throbbing between her legs. She squeezes her thighs together. The TV is a wash, all these channels but none of them have anything she wants to see. She flicks it off.

Biting her lip, her hand trails down her body over the silky robe until she finds the hem and slides it up over her thighs. When she reaches between her legs, she’s practically squirming. She’s so wet and hot and her finger slides over her clit just right and she has to hold back a whimper. She starts to fuck herself with two fingers but she can’t help wishing they were someone else’s; her’s aren’t thick enough or long enough to take her where she really _really_ wants to go. 

Rey writhes in part-pleasure, part-frustration as she continues to work herself up while her other hand plays with her nipples. There’s a crest she can feel herself approaching if she can just keep up this rhythm — but there’s a knock on the door. “Fuck,” Rey breathes, on the verge of frustrated tears. She could just ignore it and hope they go away, but she reasons that at this late hour no one would be knocking unless it was important.

Adjusting her robe to make sure she’s at least semi-decent, Rey walks on shaky legs to the door. She looks through the peep hole and nearly gasps. She opens the door slowly to give some appearance of decorum. Kylo is standing in her doorway, practically filling it, looking a little nervous, but when he takes in the sight of her, red-faced and disheveled with her nipples showing through the robe, his eyes darken and he clenches his jaw.

“Kylo,” Rey says a little breathlessly, “I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon.”

He clears his throat before he speaks. “I was wondering if you were still feeling lonely. Hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” but the hungry look on his face doesn’t match up with his apologetic words. 

Maybe it’s the heat or maybe it’s the beer or a little of both, but Rey can hardly catch her breath with the way he’s looking at her, so she grabs his forearm and pulls him inside. The door clicks shut behind them and his hands are on her waist and her arms are thrown around his neck to bring his face down and their lips meet in a hungry kiss.

She sucks on his lower lip and Kylo groans, pressing her closer against him and she can feel how hard he is already through his jeans. A little thrill goes up her spine as she realizes maybe he was thinking about her too. She pulls back to catch her breath and he moves his attention to her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin below her ear while his hands slide under the robe. 

He’s not gentle as he pinches her nipples and kneads at her breasts but it’s a delicious pain and Rey can’t keep from crying out. His attentions feel amazing but she wants those hands somewhere else, so she hooks her fingers in his waistband and tugs him to the couch.

It’s worn out and old but Rey thanks the furniture gods that her sofa doesn’t collapse under Kylo’s immense frame as she pushes him down onto it. She climbs onto his lap, her robe falling open indecently, and tugs his t-shirt up over his head. It musses his beautiful black hair and she can’t help but thread her fingers through it, staring into his eyes as she leans forward to nip at his full lips again. He tries to catch her mouth in a full kiss, but she pulls away, scratching her nails lightly down his broad chest as she trails her hand down to unbutton his jeans.

She palms the length of him through his briefs and Kylo huffs out an almost pained breath, then reaches down to pull his jeans and underwear off completely. Rey resettles herself on his lap and if she wasn’t burning up before her skin feels positively on fire now, the throb between her legs intensified now that his bare cock is resting on her thigh. She wraps her fingers around its thick length in featherlight strokes that have him cursing and pleading under his breath. His hands are roaming her body from her waist to her tits and down to her thighs, everywhere but where she really wants them.

Rey leans forward to whisper in his ear. “I want you to make me cum with your fingers. That’s all I could think about after you left. I tried to do it myself but my fingers don’t fill me like yours will.” She gives his cock a squeeze then removes her hand. 

Kylo is panting and looking at her in awe as if he can’t believe she’s real. Then he jolts into action, pulling her to his chest as he claims her mouth again and his fingers trace up the inside of her thighs. 

When his fingers find her cunt it’s wet and more than ready and he slides two fingers in with ease. Rey moans against his mouth as he works his fingers in and out, curling up to hit that spot that she couldn’t quite reach. His other hand joins in and a finger starts to circle her clit and the double assault on her over-sensitive flesh has her falling over the edge in no time. She sags against him with a cry.

Kylo chuckles in her ear. “Was that as good as you imagined?” he rumbles. Rey lets out a shaky sigh. “Better,’ she breathes, “but I could go for another.” Her smirk is a challenge and he takes it as one, flipping her so she’s laying back and his weight is settled on top of her.

When he enters her, the stretch is divine and he fills her more completely than even his thick fingers had. Rey brings her legs up around his back and arches her back to take as much of his cock as she can. Kylo begins to move and the friction, the angle, everything is so much her cunt is already fluttering around him. 

Each thrust seems to knock the air from her lungs and Rey can barely make a sound. Her pants and Kylo’s groans and the slap of skin on skin fills the tiny apartment. She reaches a hand down between them to rub her clit and Kylo thrusts _just right_ and then she’s clenching around him. He lets out a choked moan and he loses his rhythm as he cums, burying himself as deep into her as he can.

The two lay still for a moment, her still under him as they catch their breath. Then Kylo pulls out, turning himself so they’re lying next to each other. Rey rests her head on his arm and breathes deeply. The air in her apartment is still hot and still and she can feel sweat and their cum cooling on her thighs, but somehow it’s more bearable than it was before. 

The sounds of the city pour through the open window and lull them as they begin to doze off. Then, from out in the hallway, there’s a sudden pattering and a thud, followed by a piercing yowl.

Kylo’s voice is a sleepy grumble in her ear. “Goddamn cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha so this was supposed to be a wholesome, fluffy story based on a tumblr prompt about person A having a pet and person B wants play dates with said pet but then it devolved into sin. sorry mom and dad!
> 
> jabba is an oriental shorthair, aka the kylo ren cats! i named him jabba because orientals are really skinny and jabba is not. i'm honestly the funniest person i know.
> 
> i'm literally living again with all this tlj news and my ship senses are tingling, so if yall want to send me reylo prompts, find me on tumblr as arubisteneolupus
> 
> as always, feedback is appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
